¿Aliada o enemiga de Harry?
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Rosmy protegida de Hermes es enviada al mundo de Harry Potter en el segundo año de Harry. Realmente cumplira su mision o solo jugara con el trio dorado.


K: ¡Hola! Pues bueno quiero aclarar que esto no es un fic normal por asi decirlo, mas bien es el resumen de un fic y que tenia escrito y que se borro todo cuando se reinicio mi laptop y pues no queria escribir todo de nuevo sin saber si le gustaria la idea y pues el resultado de todo es esto, asi que espero que les guste y tambien el comportamiento de algunos personajes sera Ooc asi que lean bajo su propia decicion

Harry Potter no me pertenece

* * *

><p><span><strong>Punto de vista de Rosmy<strong>

No puedo creer que este en el callejon Diagon caminando con Hermes llendo a comprar mi varita se preguntaran: ¿Que hace una guerrera de Apolo, protegida de Hermes llendo a comprar una varita? Pues la respuesta es sencilla fui obligada a ir a Hogwarts como alumna de intercambio y para colmo me hicieron parecer a una niña de 12 años cuando soy mayor y para sumar a la lista de aburrimiento Apolo quiere que vigile a Potter, pero ni crea que voy a ir a Gryffindor antes besaria a Saga en la boca o prefiero besar un dementor.

-Rosmy deja de pensar en eso Apolo castraria a Saga si se entera que haras si quedas en Gryffindor- dijo Hermes con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios que no llegaba a sus ojos

- Bueno, dejare de pensar en eso vayamos rapido que despues tenemos que ir a la libreria o como sea que lo llamen los magos- le murmure a Hermes en el oido

- Oh.. se me olvidaba que yo ya tenia tu varita- dijo Hermes cuando ya estabamos cerca a la tienda de varitas que sinceramente me olvide como se llamaba

- Entonces vamos a la libreria - dije- y pues me he estado preguntando cual es mi condicion de sangre en esta dimension

- Eres una sangre pura - dijo Hermes con voz seria- llevas mi apellido y tambien el de Apolo en esta dimension que obviamente nuestro linaje es puro

- Entonces es como si fuera hija de ti y de Apolo - dije con una sonrisa ladeada

- Y fue por esa tipo de comentarios que decidimos que usaras mi apellido de esta dimension para inscribirte en Hogwarts- susurro Hermes

- Llevas diciendo eso desde hace rato a todo esto ¿Cual es mi apellido?- le dije habia algo que no encajaba

- Pues es " darklie"-dijo Hermes avergonzado

- Jajajaja- me rei- en serio no podias tener mas imaginacion

- Bueno es un apellido respetado por los antiguos sangre puras -dijo Hermes con una voz mas seria de lo normal- pero olvidada para los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles

-Pues mira quien esta saliendo de la libreria- le dije sonriendo a Hermes- creo que es hora de actuar- despues de decir eso me aleje+

-Lo siento- dije despues de tropezarme al proposito con Harry Potter

- No hay problema- dijo Harry

-Hola soy Darklie, Darklie Rosmy- dije con una sonrisa falsa- ¿ Como te llamas?

- Soy Harry Potter- dijo

- Mucho gusto en conocerte- le dije - y ¿como se llaman tus amigos?

- Soy Hermione Granger- dijo Hermione acercando junto a Ron y Ginny

- Soy Ron Weasley

- Ginny Weeasley

- Mucho gusto en conocerles ¿ Ustedes van a Hogwarts?- dije con inocencia falsa

- Si -dijeron a unisono

- Oh.. yo tambien voy a ir como estudiante de intercambio- dije sonriendo -espero verlos pronto

- Salto de tiempo-

-Estupido Apolo- murmure- todavia no puedo creer que prohibio que Hermes me trajera solo por sus celos de hermano y todavia tengo que encontrar a Granger- y siguio murmurando para si misma hasta que divise a Hermione

- Hola Hermione- dije corriendo hacia ella

- Hola Rosmy ¿cierto?- dijo Hermione y senti ganas de decirle " No soy Narcisa de 12 años y cambie el color de mi cabello solo para burlarme de ti"

- Si -dije- pareces preocupada ¿que pasa?

- No encuentro a Harry ni a Ron- dijo Hemione

- Ellos deben estar por alli - le dije- por que no nos sentamos y hablamos de nuestras vidas- en serio esperaba que me creyese

- Bueno- dijo Hermione todavia no convencida

- Pues ¿En que casa estas?- dije

- Estoy en gryffindor junto a Harry y Ron- dijo sonriendo

- Ohh.. pues yo quisiera estar en una casa que prefiere la inteligencia o astucia- le dije sonriendo y ella me comenzo a explicar muchas cosas de Hogwarts este viaje sera largo

- Salto de tiempo-

- Y este año tenemos un estudiante de intercambio -dijo Dumbledore- Hogwarts le da la bienvenida a Rosmy Darklie - ¡Je! fue gracioso ver como los slytherins se estremecieron y todos los miraban raros, me acerque y me sente en la silla preparandome para conversar con el sombrero seleccionador

-_Mmm que tenemos aqui a la guerrera del dios Apolo y protegida de Hermes_- dijo el sombrero

- _Tienes que ponerme en Slytherin que mejor manera de proteger a Potter que estando en el lado del enemigo_- dije al sombrero viendo como Ron y Harry entraban al comedor_  
><em>

_- Eres valiente pero no tanto para un Gryffindor, eres leal pero no eres un Hufflepuff, eres inteligente pero no eres una completa Ravenclaw , tienes la astucia y un poco de ambicion de Slytherin_

_- ¿Me estas dando ha elegir entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin? Entonces prefiero Slytherin_

_- Entonces se ... ¡_SLYTHERIN!- grito el sombrero y la mesa de Slytherin aplaudio mientras Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry estaban en shock. Camine hacia la mesa de Slytherin con elegancia, era hora de comenzar el plan ¡Ja! esos gryffindors no saben lo que les espera.

* * *

><p>K: Bueno este es el adelanto, espero que les gustase.<p> 


End file.
